pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Eve
Alice Sophia Eve (born 6 February 1982) is an English actress.1 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Personal life 4 Controversy 5 Filmography 6 References 7 External links Early life Eve was born in London, the daughter of actors Trevor Eve and Sharon Maughan.2 She attended Bedales School,2 and More House School, and then took her A-levels at Westminster School in London. During her gap year, she studied at the Beverly Hills Playhouse and then read English at St Catherine's College, Oxford. While at Oxford, she appeared in student productions of The Importance of Being Earnest, Animal Crackers (which toured to the Edinburgh Festival Fringe), Scenes from an Execution and The Colour of Justice.2 Career Eve at the Hollywood Style Awards in November 2011 Eve has appeared in television dramas such as the BBC's The Rotters' Club, Agatha Christie's Poirot and Hawking3 and starred in the film Stage Beauty (2004). In 2006, she starred in two comedy films: Starter for 102 and Big Nothing (in which she and co-star Simon Pegg put on American accents).4 She spent the early part of 2006 in India working on a drama mini-series Losing Gemma about backpackers.5 On the stage, Eve has appeared in two plays directed by Trevor Nunn. In 2006, she played young Esme/Alice in the new Tom Stoppard play Rock 'n' Roll, at the Royal Court Theatre,6 later reprising her role for the 2007 Broadway transfer. For this performance, she was nominated for the best supporting actress award at the Whatsonstage.com Theatregoers' Choice Awards.7 In 2009, she played Roxane in a production of Cyrano de Bergerac at the Chichester Festival Theatre.8 In 2010, Eve played the female lead role in the American romantic comedy film She's Out of My League, in which her parents play the roles of her character's parents. She also played the role of Erin, Charlotte's Irish nanny, in Sex and the City 2.9 During 2011, Eve had a recurring guest role in season 8 of the HBO series Entourage, as Sophia, a journalist and love interest to Vincent Chase.10 2011 Eve also portrayed Hollywood actress Lara Tyler in the romantic comedy The Decoy Bride. Eve is best known for her role of Dr. Carol Marcus in Star Trek Into Darkness.11 Eve took part in the opening session of the 2013 Consumer Electronics Show.12 She appeared in Paul McCartney's music video "Queenie Eye";13 and in Rixton's music video "Hotel Ceiling" in 2015. In 2013, she co-starred in Before We Go with Chris Evans, who also directed the film.14 She played herself in the Hollywood film Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb in 2014 and has since starred in several productions, including Criminal in 2016. Personal life She was in a long-term relationship with poet Adam O'Riordan, whom she met while reading English at Oxford.151617 The pair broke up in 2012.151718 On 14 August 2014, Eve announced her engagement to her "high school sweetheart", financier Alex Cowper-Smith.1718 The pair met while attending Westminster School in London.17 They married on 31 December 2014.19 She has heterochromia; her left eye is blue, and her right eye is green.2021 Eve currently lives in London and Los Angeles.22 Eve is of English, Welsh, and Irish descent.2324 Controversy In 2015, Eve aroused controversy with her comments on Caitlyn Jenner's public transition from man to woman, when she accused Jenner of "playing at being a woman".2526 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 2004 Stage Beauty Miss Frayne 2006 Starter for 10 Alice Harbinson 2006 Big Nothing Josie 2007 The Amazing Trousers Colette Short film 2009 Crossing Over Claire Sheperd 2010 She's Out of My League Molly 2010 Sex and the City 2 Erin 2011 The Decoy Bride Lara Tyler 2012 ATM Emily Brandt Direct-to-VOD 2012 The Raven Emily Hamilton 2012 Men in Black 3 Young Agent O 2012 Please, Alfonso Annabelle Short film 2012 Decoding Annie Parker Louise Direct-to-VOD 2013 Some Velvet Morning Velvet 2013 Star Trek Into Darkness Carol Marcus 2013 Cold Comes the Night Chloe 2014 Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb Guinevere/herself Cameo with Hugh Jackman 2014 Before We Go Brooke Dalton 2014 Death of a Farmer Producer 2015 Dirty Weekend Natalie Hamilton Direct-to-VOD 2016 Criminal Marta Lynch 2016 Misconduct Charlotte Direct-to-VOD 2016 The Brits Are Coming Filming 2017 The Stolen Charlotte Lockton Post Production Television Year Title Role Notes 2004 Hawking Martha Guthrie TV movie 2005 The Rotters' Club Cicely Boyd TV series 2005 Beethoven Countess Giulietta Guicciardi Episode: "The Rebel" 2005 Agatha Christie's Poirot Lenox Tamplin Episode: "The Mystery of the Blue Train" 2006 Losing Gemma Esther TV movie 2011 Entourage Sophia 4 episodes 2016 Black Mirror TV episode References 1.Jump up ^ Births, Marriages & Deaths Index of England & Wales, 1916–2005.; at ancestry.com 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d Stern, Marlow (18 May 2013). "Alice Eve, the Beautiful New Trekkie, Talks 'Star Trek Into Darkness'". The Daily Beast. Retrieved 18 May 2013. 3.Jump up ^ "BBC Two: Hawking". BBC. Retrieved 29 March 2012. 4.Jump up ^ Bradshaw, Peter (1 December 2006). "Big Nothing (review)". The Guardian (London). Retrieved 2 December 2006. 5.Jump up ^ "Losing Gemma". jonasarmstrong.net. Retrieved 2012-05-16. 6.Jump up ^ Shenton, Mar (2 December 2006). "Alice Eve". Theatre.com. Archived from the original on 30 November 2006. Retrieved 2 December 2006. 7.Jump up ^ "WhatsOnStage.com Awards 2007 results". WhatsOnStage.com. Retrieved 2012-05-16. 8.Jump up ^ "Chichester Festival Theatre : What's On :". Cft.org.uk. Retrieved 22 April 2010. 9.Jump up ^ "I Got Cast in 'Sex and the City 2' – MSN Movies News". Movies.msn.com. 24 September 2009. Retrieved 22 April 2010. 10.Jump up ^ "'Entourage': Keep your ex's stepmother close...". CNN. 22 August 2011. Retrieved 8 September 2011. 11.Jump up ^ "Alice Eve's Star Trek Into Darkness Role Revealed". Cimema Blend. 11 December 2012. Retrieved 14 December 2012. 12.Jump up ^ "Qualcomm's insane CES 2013 keynote in pictures and tweets". 8 January 2013. Retrieved 30 July 2013. 13.Jump up ^ "Search Twitter - Alice eve". Mobile.twitter.com. Retrieved 2013-12-23. 14.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave. "Alice Eve Boards Chris Evans’ ’1:30 Train’". Variety. Retrieved 29 January 2014. 15.^ Jump up to: a b "Who's That Girl? Meet "Entourage" Actress Alice Eve". Complex. 5 September 2011. 16.Jump up ^ "Family matters: Stylish Alice Eve leaves a restaurant after enjoying lunch date with brother Jack". Daily Mail. 21 February 2014. 17.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Star Trek Into Darkness’ Alice Eve Is Engaged". TV Guide. 14 August 2014. 18.^ Jump up to: a b "Alice Eve Is Engaged – to Her High School Sweetheart!". People. 14 August 2014. 19.Jump up ^ Harrison, Lily (2 January 2015). "Alice Eve Marries Her High School Sweetheart, Alex Cowper-Smith, in London: Reports". E! Online. Retrieved 7 January 2015. 20.Jump up ^ "This One Has a Wardrobe Malfunction". Conan. Season 2. Episode 95. 23 May 2012. TBS. 21.Jump up ^ "The Eyes Have It: Celebrities with Heterochromia". yahoo. Retrieved 30 July 2013. 22.Jump up ^ "jam.canoe.ca". jam.canoe.ca. 13 March 2009. Retrieved 22 April 2010. 23.Jump up ^ "Framed: Trevor Eve plays Quentin Lester". BBC. 13 August 2009. Archived from the original on 28 October 2010. Retrieved 13 October 2010. 24.Jump up ^ Feinstein, Sharon (10 December 2010). "Interview Sharon Maughan: We were so poor I never went by car, now I've got my own; Mercedes.". Sunday Mirror. Retrieved 13 October 2010. 25.Jump up ^ "Bruce Jenner 'playing at being a woman' says star". newsbeat (BBC). 28 April 2015. Retrieved 15 September 2015. 26.Jump up ^ Bueno, Antoinette (28 April 2015). "'Star Trek' Actress Alice Eve: Bruce Jenner Is 'Playing at Being a Woman'". ET. Retrieved 15 September 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Alice Eve. Alice Eve at the Internet Movie Database Alice Eve at the TCM Movie Database Alice Eve at AllMovie Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century English actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:Actresses from London Category:People educated at Bedales School Category:Alumni of St Catherine's College, Oxford Category:English film actresses Category:English people of Irish descent Category:English people of Welsh descent Category:English television actresses